A Normal Life
by Lyra the BadWolf
Summary: He said once before that all he wanted was a normal,quiet life.Well the Doctor's wish is my comand.John Smith,his husband Jack and their daughter Rose move to Cardiff.But they are on the run from somthing terrible.TogetherVerse.HIATUS
1. Dreams

Dreams

"_Rose remember, this watch is me. Keep it safe. Jack...Jack?"_

"Jack?" John Smith called out in the darkness. His breathing was heavy and his head was spinning. However, he was momentarily reassured by the strong arms that wrapped themselves around him.

"Dreams again?" asked the sleepy voice of his husband.

"Yeah." Now he was embarrassed. "Sorry for waking you"

"Don't worry about it, babe." He pulled John closer and kissed the back of his neck "What did you dream?"

"Same as always" he said, settling his head into the crook of Jack's neck "I was a different person and you, me and Rose were in some kind of spaceship. You were a captain and there was a watch…or something. I don't know. I can't remember."

"It was just a dream" Jack whispered "There's no such thing as aliens. Go to sleep."

"I love you"

"...Love you too...John" and John couldn't help but feel that Jack had had trouble getting those words out. In fact, ever since they had moved to Cardiff he got the feeling that Jack was pulling away from him. He didn't have anymore time to think about it though because sleep was coming over him again and this time in did not let him go so easily.


	2. Morning of Endless Delays

Morning of Endless Delays

John Smith and Jack Harkness were one of the first couples to marry after the gay marriage law had been past. They had been together for twelve years had a daughter. John's daughter really but Jack had adopted her when she was eleven, she was now twenty. John --as a teacher and Jack was a writer. They had moved to Cardiff from London for a number of reasons 1)John had been offered a good job there in a very good public school 2)Rose, for reasons unknown to either John or Jack, had had her heart set on going to collage in Wales 3)Cardiff city was set on top of the Rift in space and time so when the TARDIS had randomly chosen a time and place it wasn't really surprising that she had chosen her power source as an ideal place to bass herself for however long it would be this time.

Apart from number three all of this is a lie. There is no such person as John Smith. However, the only people who know this are Jack and Rose.

When John woke, Jack was already up. He thought his strange because Jack worked from home and wasn't really a morning person. By the time he had showered and dressed Rose was already sitting at the kitchen table eating-

"Pancakes, what's the occasion?" He asked sideling up behind Jack and kissing the back of his neck. And he could have sworn-just for a second-that his husband flinched. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind Jack was turning around and kissing him.

"Erm, guys." They both looked at her. She pointed behind them. They looked. A tea towel had been left on the edge of the stove, it was on fire.

"**Oh Shit!"** Jack yelled. He grabbed the tea towel and through it in the sink. Unfortunately there was no water in the sink at the time and the flames stared to melt the supposedly 'heat proof' container that was waiting to be washed.

"**Shit!"** Jack and John shouted in unison. John reached over to turn on the tap. This put out the tea towel but as he was doing it his sleeve cot.

"**OH FOR FUCK SAKE!!!"** Jack yelled. He grabbed Rose's glass and emptied the contents over John's sleeve.

During all of this Rose had been pissing herself laughing. Her head was on the table and her face was red for hysterics.

"Rose it's not funny." Jack told her, his face cracking into a huge smile as he did so.

Rose looked up at him. At this point she was incapable of speech so she just pointed behind him. Jack looked. The pancake he had been cooking for John was billowing smoke. He rushed over and turned off the stove, then he turned to John. "Babe, your breakfast got a little burned."

John was doubled over having a silent laughing fit. Jack slumped back against the sink, tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard. They stayed like that for a long time. When they had all finally sobered a bit john looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit, I'm late" he groaned.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm going to be a father!" Jack squealed. Then he added to Rose "No offence sweetie."

"None taken." She replied. They both cracked up again.

John shot them both a wicked smile. "Actually there is something that I've been meaning to tell the two of you."

They all collapsed back into hysterics.

A couple of minutes later when they had reached something that resembled sanity again John said, "Okay, now I'm really late."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but John gave him a 'don't even think about it' look and he quickly closed it.

"So am I." Said Rose mournfully. "I'm not going to be able to get another bus." She bated her eyelashes at her 'father'.

He sighed. "Would you like a lift?"

"That'd be great, thanks!" and she ran out of the room.

"**We have to go now."** He shouted after her.

"**Two seconds!"** She called back.

"I shouldn't have offered." he said to Jack.

"You had to; she'd never have let you hear the end of it if you didn't." He told him.

"Its twenty minutes out of my way." he complained.

"The things we do for love." he had said it in a light-hearted way but John thought he saw a fleeting look of sadness cross Jacks face. Just for a second, the next second it was gone and Jack was saying, "Are you going to change you're shirt?"

"What? Oh…no, I'll just keep my jacket on." He looked around the room. "God damn it, where's my jacket?"

Jack smiled, "You'd better find it."

"Yeah…" John went upstairs in search of his jacket.

Jack went and stared out the window without really seeing the little back garden beyond it.

Rose bounced into the room. "Where's Dad?"

"Gone in search of his jacket" Jack informed her turning around.

"Oh right" she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't coming, then stepped towards Jack and in a lower voice said "Jack, this is really weirding me out."

"I know Rosie." he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "We just have to grin and bare it until the heats off."

"And when's that going to be? We have no idea what the Family is doing or how many of them there are. And it just really weird. He thinks I'm his daughter."

"Rose you've got it easy." Jacks temper was rising "At least he still treats you the same as always but he's…we…"

"Jack, I-"

"I found it." The two companions separated quickly. "It was in the cat's basket; look at the state of it!"

Jack fixed his smile back onto his face. "It'll be fine, no one will notice. Now go on, you're both going to be dead late."

John looked at the clock. "Shit. Come on Rose."

"Hey I was ready before you." she gave Jack a peck on the check and he whispered to her "_hang in there baby."_ "I'll see ya later." she called over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

"I'm so late. They're going to fire me this time." John complained as he slipped on his jacket that now looked like it was completely made of cat hair.

"With a cute face like that," Jack gave him a chaste kiss, "how could they? Now GO."

"Right. Bye." John ran out the door.

As soon as he was sure they were gone Jack started his morning ritual of banging his head against the wall wondering how the hell they had gotten into this mess.

_**A/N; Way longer than the last chapter, maybe too long I dunno. Anyway, the end is written I just need to figure out what goes in the middle. Yes I know that I have manipulated all the rules of the Doctors humanness that were in the show and that John Smith's personality is completely different but what can I say? **_


	3. Discovered

**_A/N: Alright, I know it's been ages. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to be this long. It won't ever be this long a wait again (hopefully). _**

**_Quick thing, I know the watch hasn't been opened so the Family shouldn't be going after the Doctor and even if it had that wouldn't make them target Jack and Rose but lets say that instead of Time Lord energy what they're smelling is Time Vortex residue so they'd go after any time traveller. Sound plausible?_**

**_So here we go, chapter three..._**

Discovered

"Oh God we're so late!" John complained as they pulled out of the drive way.

"Look on the bright side, by this time we will have missed all the traffic." Rose grinned at the exasperated look he gave her and leaned back in her seat.

The trip did take less time than usual because the traffic was lighter but they didn't make up much time. When they finally arrived at the collage John pulled up right outside to let her out.

"You know if I lose my job because of this I'll disinherit you." he teased her.

"I'll just cry in court and get the lot." she joked, then kissed him on the check and jumped out of the car. She turned and watched him speed away. Then she looked back at the main collage building.

"Well," she said to herself "here goes another day of having no idea what I'm doing."

* * *

John arrived at the school only twenty minutes late, which was much better then he had expected. Still, it was perfectly unacceptable at the ridiculously expensive St. Jordan's Academy. In the month that he had been working there John had been late seven times and the principle was not too impressed.

The principle's name was Ms. Locke, some of the braver students called her Ms. Loch Ness Monster but no one would ever dare to call her that to her face. She really was a terrifying woman with jet black hair and eyes to match. It was hard to believe that such a short person could strike fear into the hearts of both students and teachers but she managed it.

John snuck in through the kitchens and reached his classroom without being intercepted.

"Your late again, sir." called out one of the cheekier members of his class.

They had all been milling around the room, talking and generally messing about. Now that their teacher had arrived they all went back to their seats. But they did so slowly, to make it perfectly clear to Mr. Smith that they weren't the least bit afraid of him.

John just smiled and sat down at his desk. "Ms. Locke hasn't made her morning rounds yet, has she?" he had been trying to sound casual, as if he was merely curious, but he knew it hadn't worked. He sighed, it was useless trying to lie to children, they always saw right through it.

The whole class now sported evil grins. They had really grown fond of their new teacher, not just because he was nice and a good teacher but because he was so easy to manipulate.

"No sir." said a girl near the front of the room. Her name was Natasha and she was one of the few students whose name John remembered.

"Good. Well we had better get started. Now first off-"

"Sir!"

He was interrupted by a shout from the back of the class. "What is it Arthur?"

"It's Andrew, sir." he corrected with a smirk on his face.

"Right, of course, Andrew, sorry-"

"Sir why does it matter if Ms. Locke has been here or not?"

"Oh well…erm…" he knew he was walking into a trap but he couldn't see anyway out of it. "Erm…I…well…"

"Would you be in trouble if she knew you were late again?" Natasha asked, face the picture of innocence.

"Well…" they would use it against him, he knew that but he just didn't feel right about lying to them. He had never been a good liar anyway. "Yeah, a bit. A lot actually. You guys know how she is about punctuality."

They nodded, they certainly did know. There principle was terrifying when she was angry and not much friendlier when she wasn't.

"Right, so you won't say anything?" he was trying to appeal to their better nature, he failed.

"But sir," a blond haired, wide eyed girl informed him "that would be like lying. And lying is wrong." she looked like a perfect angel but John was well aware that she was anything but.

"Yeah sir, we couldn't possibly lie." Natasha told him.

John thought for a moment and then said "I won't give you any homework tonight."

He could see that they were thinking it over. One of the more enterprising students in the front said "And we won't do any Maths."

He sighed "Alright."

The class cheered.

"Alright, setting down. Because we won't be doing Maths we'll have plenty of time to spend on Shakespeare."

The class groaned and there were many appeals of "But Sir!…"

John smiled, it was nice to know that no matter where you were or how posh the school was the kids were still basically the same.

* * *

Jack was making a cup of coffee, having taken a break from giving himself a pounding headache. He went to the fridge, no milk. That was alright for him, he would drink it without. But Rose would complain later, she liked her coffee milky. The Doctor wouldn't complain but he'd be disappointed. No John, John wouldn't complain but he would be disappointed.  
Jack slumped against the counter. This whole situation was wrecking his head. He had tried to remember that they were two different people, that John wasn't the Doctor. But he kept forgetting. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't sleep with the Doctor while he was human because he wasn't in control of himself. Jack didn't want to take advantage of him. But when John had kissed him and held him he had forgotten. He had made love to John, done to him all the things he had always wanted to do to the Doctor. All the things that the Doctor had never wanted to do with Jack. And when they brought the Doctor back he was going to hate Jack for taking advantage of him. He would probably kick Jack out of the TARDIS.

Jack sighed, he had been a fool. "But what's done is done." he told himself.

So he would go to the supermarket and get milk. He would be the perfect husband and he would cherish every moment he had with Rose and John until they made him leave.

* * *

Rose was in way over her head. She had left school before taking her A-levels and now she was supposed to deal with a third level course? It was ridiculous. At least it was history. Clearly when the TARDIS had been picking a new identity for her, she had thought that she could do with a little more knowledge about some of the places they visited. And Rose was pretty good at it but the work-load was astronomical. But the TARDIS had given her really good marks for her A-levels so that was something.

She was snapped back to reality by the sudden sounding of the bell.

She had totally spaced out for the entire class, she didn't even know if they had an assignment or not.

She turned to the guy beside her. "Hey, did she give us something to do?"

He started; he seemed to have been in a world of his own. He looked at her with impossibly green eyes "Dunno, sorry. I was completely spaced."

"Me too." she smiled at him.

He smiled back. She noticed that he was pretty damn good looking, what with his green eyes, black curly hair that fell into his eyes and cheeky grin. He also had a beautiful lilting Welsh accent, which was a definite plus.

"I'm Mark." he extended his hand to her.

"Rose." she told him, taking his hand. It was strong and warm.

"Well," he said standing and swinging his bag onto one shoulder "do you think maybe you'd let me make up for my lack of useful information by…erm…getting you lunch?"

He gave her the look. The excited little puppy look and she started to laugh because that look reminded her so much of the Doctor, and of Jack. Except when Jack was excited he got that pulsing vein on his neck. And every time she saw that vein she got the strongest urge to follow it with her tongue all the way up to his jaw. And that made her laugh harder because in this little fucked up corner of time and space Jack was her step-father.

And now Mark was looking at her, confused and a little hurt. "Should I take that as a no?"

Rose shook her head "No. Yes, I mean…" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I'd love to get lunch with you."

He smiled and her knees got a little weak. "Great."

* * *

Lunch, finally. The day was really dragging on. John was on his way to the Dining Hall when there was a shout from behind him.

"Mr. Smith!"

A shiver ran up his back as he turned around. It was Ms. Locke.

"Mr. Smith," she said in an accusatory tone "I didn't see you in the staffroom this morning. Late again, were you?"

"No, no of course not." the woman barely came up to his shoulder; it was ridiculous for him to be this terrified of her. "I went straight to my classroom when I got in. I had some…erm…project work to…erm…put up…" he trailed off helplessly.

He could feel the anger radiating off her and knew he was in for it. She opened her mouth to give him and ear full when something behind him got her attention.

"David Jones are you chewing?!"

John looked around. The poor boy couldn't have been more than seven. His eyes widened in fright and he tried desperately to swallow whatever was in his mouth. Unfortunately for him it got stuck in his throat. He stood there gasping for breath and shaking his head as she advanced on him.

John took the opportunity to run in the opposite direction. Well, not run. Walk at a brisk pace. He felt bad about abandoning the poor kid but he knew from experience that it would have been no use trying to help him, they would both only get in more trouble.

He found himself walking down a dark deserted corridor. The school was an old gothic building and had many rambling corridors; most of which were never used.

'Dark, deserted, creepy corridor, this never ends well.' This thought occurred to him just as he heard a strange sound behind him.

* * *

Jack really hated Tesco. It was too big and clean and white. It reminded him of a hospital, except you couldn't get 3-for-2 Ben and Jerry's in hospitals. So maybe Tesco was a little better than a hospital.

He loaded up on the ice-cream and then went over to the wine ail. He had come in for milk, which he still hadn't gotten.

He sighed, yeah defiantly like a hospital.

He leant on the handle of his trolley. Hang on, why had he gotten a trolley if he had just come in for milk? This place was evil, it was brainwashing him.

He gave a rue smile because the last people who had tried to brainwash him had come to a very sticky end, literally. Now who was in charge of Tesco?

He was so busy thinking up revenge plans that he pushed his trolley right into someone. "Oh, sorry." Jack apologised, coming back to his senses. "Wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright." the woman he had rammed into told him. She had shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes. She was tall, the same height as Jack (even in flat shoes). Her body was long and lean.

He extended his hand to her "Cap-erm…Jack Harkness."

She took his hand and he noticed that her hands were strangely cold. "Maria Clark." she smiled.

He suddenly heard the Doctor in his head.

__

"Stop it!"

"I was just saying 'hello'!"

"For you that's flirting."

He grinned, how many times had he heard that?

He was trying to be the perfect husband though.

He let go of her hand. "Well anyway, sorry Maria." he flashed his million dollar smile at her and walked on down the ail, trying to remember what it was he had come in to get in the first place.

Behind him Maria sniffed that air and her eyes began to glow. She smiled evilly, dropped her shopping and started stalking after Jack.

* * *

Rose had to admit that she hadn't been so completely and utterly charmed since the night she met Jack. Mark was incredibly sweet and funny and just a little bit shy which she thought was really cute. He was also sexy and he really knew how to make her feel special. He had taken her out to lunch - just a sandwich bar, nothing fancy - and had treated her as if she was the only women there. He was treating her the way she wished Jack and the Doctor would treat her. They were her best friends and she knew they loved her and showed her things she never would have imagined she would ever see but sometimes she wished they'd pay her a bit more attention instead of always saving the universe. Not that she was suggesting they stopped saving the universe.

Rose sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked her. They had just gotten back to campus and were walking through the grounds.

"No. I was just thinking." she felt bad now, he was being so nice and she was wallowing in self-pity.

"You shouldn't do that you know, its dangerous." he laughed.

And now he was trying to cheer her up, he was perfect. She gave him her best 'sorry for being mean but I'm sure I could think of some way of making it up to you' smile.

He was so cute when he blushed.

"**Mark!**" there was a shout from behind them.

Rose looked, there was a guy running towards them. He had long sandy hair and ripped jeans.

"Hey it's Finn. Give me two seconds, yeah?"

"Sure."

"Great." he went over to the guy. They seemed to be having some sort of argument although she couldn't make out what they were saying. She saw Mark gesture in her direction and Finn looked over at her.

She suddenly had a stabbing sense of fear go through her. Rose didn't know why but he terrified her. When he looked at her his eyes seemed to glow and he sniffed the air. His lips curled into an evil smile and he started towards her.

"Oh shit!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

John turned slowly and looked behind him. There was nothing there. His heart was just starting to return to its normal rate when there was another noise, behind him again, the way he had been facing just a moment ago. He turned; once again there was nothing there.

Just as he was trying to convince himself that it was all his imagination the singing started.

* * *

Jack knew she was following him. He had seen her catch his scent out of the corner of his eye. She was a Family member; he cursed himself for not having his gun.

He stayed calm, acted casual. He didn't want to let her know he was on to her. He paid for his shopping and took it down to the car. He had to get her away from this crowed area, she could hurt someone. She kept following him down to the car park. Jack guessed that she was trying to suss him out.

Not sent to 'search and destroy' then, that was good. That meant that the Doctor and Rose were probably safe. He hope to god they were.

He locked up the car and looked around. The car park was pretty much deserted. Good as any place for a show-down.

**_A/N: Dun, dun, dun..._**

**_As always, reviews are love. Please tell me what you think. I'll give you Jelly Babies..._**


End file.
